Still Just a Kid
by Kylelover101
Summary: Hiiii I love your stories and I was wondering if you could write a fic where Curly is crashing at ponyboys and Darry sees Curly's bruises and thinks hes just been getting into fights but eventually realises Curly's stepdad is beating him up cause tim's Locked up and can't defend him? Prompt time! I own nothing. Slight PURLY (Ponyboy x Curly) A fic for: HelloKoshka


_HelloKoshka_

 _Hiiii I love your stories and I was wondering if you could write a fic where Curly is crashing at ponyboys and Darry sees Curly's bruises and thinks hes just been getting into fights but eventually realises Curly's stepdad is beating him up cause tim's Locked up and can't defend him?_

 **Hello everyone! Prompt time! I own nothing, not even the idea. . . .Ha, ha. Enjoy to the fullest! Sorry it's short!**

 **-Kylelover101**

* * *

 _He's here. . . again?_

Darry felt his eyebrow twist with annoyance seeing Curly Shepard sitting next to his kid brother, Ponyboy, on the floor.

"Oh, Hi Darry!" Ponyboy smiled. "Dinners on the table. . . well there's not much, you see um-" Curly belched loudly, laughing afterwards. Darry growled. As if he needed a reason why they were suddenly low on food.

Darry sees the tiny plate of half a pork chop and a small serving of mashed potatoes and one tiny slice of carrot.

 _That's all?_ He wonders. He felt his stomach growl but took the plate nonetheless. The lack of food wasn't the only thing that he was irritated because of Curly. During Curly's stay, Ponyboy doesn't do his homework, he cusses and he plays poker. As much as Darry hated to admit it, he wished Pony would crack open a book and go back to being himself again. He doesn't hate Curly, he thinks hes annoying is all and a bad influence on Pony.

"So, how was work, Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

 _Long, Hard, Boring but worth it if it means I get to keep you, Kiddo._ "Fine. . . ." Darry mutters, sitting in his recliner with the plate of cold food.

"Got homework?"

"No." _Yes you do_. Just as he was about to tell Ponyboy to get started, Darry looks up at the clock.

"Shit, turn on the news, will ya'?" He tells Ponyboy. Ponyboy reaches for the remote, but it's swiped away by Curly.

"Hold on, Movies aint' over yet."The curly haired lad replies.

Darry wants to stab the little bastard in the head with his fork. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Darry growled.

"Ponyboy. . . Turn on. . .The News. . . . Now." There were only two things in this world that Darry claimed.

They were: The News at six-thirty and the last BBQ potato chips in the bag no one but him knew about in the cabinet.

And no little punk ass kid, was going to take those from them.

"Listen, Shepard. You are a guest in my house. You don't control the TV, now hand me the remote!" Darry shouted, taking the remote out of Ponyboy's hands. Darry flipped to Channel six and his jaw dropped.

". . . . _Thank you and have a good night._ " The spokesperson replied and the News was over. Curly burst out laughing

"Looks like you missed it!" With that Curly pulled a bag out from under a pillow and tipped it towards his mouth. Darry's eyes widened seeing it the crumbs fall into the greaser's mouth. They weren't just any crumbs though. . . they were the crumbs to his BBQ potato chips.

Ponyboy gulped seeing Darry's face become red. Curly kicked his legs Darry lifted him up by the collar of his shirt

"Get the hell out of my house, you annoying pain in my ass!" Darry screamed, letting the teenager go. "Damn, man!" Curly muttered. "See ya' when I can, Baby Curtis." Curly muttered, running out of the house.

It was quiet before Ponyboy spoke up.

"You shouldn't have done that. . ." He whispered.

Darry shrugged it off. "Well, sorry for scaring your friend away." He's obviously sarcastic. "But you have homework, get it done."

Ponyboy bit his lip. Sometimes, Darry didn't see things the way he did. He wasn't talking about enjoying sunsets or reading a book either.

Sometimes, Darry **literally did not see things.** Such as the bruises on Curly's stomach and rib area like Ponyboy saw when Darry lifted him up.

"He has bruises, Darry." Ponyboy speaks up.

"Well, no shit, he picks a fight with everything that lives." Darry scoffs. And that's what he believes.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Curits!" Darry wants to groan. He just wanted his food. He was sitting at the drive-thu with Ponyboy in the passenger seat and waiting on the French fries and chocolate milkshakes.

Then he just so happened to find them.

"Sup baby Curtis?" Curly leaned up against the passenger door of the truck.

"Oh, nothing much, Curly. How are you?"

Darry wants to hit his head on the steering wheel. It's not until food is delivered to them does he thank the lord. He smiles, handing Ponyboy a chocolate shake a fires. "Thank you, Darry!" He beams. Darry begins to drive off when he hears a: "Oh, thanks Baby Curtis" and he jerks his head, seeing Curly run off with the chocolate shake and fries.

"What the-Ponyboy!?" He screams. "I bought that for you!"

Ponyboy sinks in his seat. "Yeah, well you see. . . He was hungry and-"

"You don't understand, Ponyboy. That boy is a bottomless trash can. He'll eat anything." Darry growls sipping his milkshake.

 _You don't understand. He eats everything, because he gets nothing to eat._ Ponyboy wants to say. And once again, Darry fails to see things the way he does.

.

.

.

.

When Darry asked him what he wanted because he was making a quick run to the store, Ponyboy called out: "A pack of cigarettes"

Darry frowned. "No. I bought you a pack just this morning. Are you smoking more than a pack a day?"

Ponyboy doesn't need to answer, because of the look on his brother's face. Darry already figured it out.

"I swear to God, If I buy Curly Shepard one more thing, I'm going to crack, Ponyboy."

.

.

.

.

"Wait. . . so, Tim's in Jail?" Ponyboy sounds worried. Darry was just about to scream at him to get off the phone seeing as he's been on for almost over an hour when he over hears the conversation.

"So, who's stopping him?"

There's silence and then Ponyboy sighs sadly. "No . . .I can't. Darry won't let you stay."

"I'm so sorry, Curly."

Darry feels awful.

.

.

.

.

Curly sits at the curb. A new bruise on his left cheek. He doesn't wait for anyone, because no one comes to rescue him. No one ever did, except for maybe Tim. He hates everything in the small world he was forced to be born into. He hates his mother for doing nothing but crying as her new husband beat him. He hated Tim for getting into a fight with a cop over something stupid.

He wants to hate Darry.

But he can't. Because Darry pulled right up to him in the truck with the door open.

Curly cocked his eyebrow.

"Get in before I change my mind." Darry mumbled. Curly did as he was told, smiling.

"Hey, when we get to your place, do you by chance have any more of those Barbecue chips? Those were fantastic?" Curly asks.

Darry slams on the breaks and Curly claims he's "just kidding".

Curly Shepard is annoying. He eats everything in sight, he teaches his kid brother things he'd rather Ponyboy live without knowing.

But he's still a human being.

 _And still just a kid._

* * *

 **Taaaa-daaaa! Hope you liked it,** HelloKoshka.

 **Review please :)**

 **-Kylelover101**


End file.
